First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty
First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty '''is the 12th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 90th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''First White House Down: It's a MAD sequel as George Washington once again picks up his axe to fight the dreaded cherry trees! McDuck Dynasty: A rich, old duck tries to teach his three grandnephews how to be real ducks. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been looking for UFO's all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Wednesday, 3:00 PM:' Stan Lee releases his own fragrance so that comic book fans can stop smelling like sweaty teenagers and start smelling like sweaty teenagers with superpowers. #*'Saturday, 8:00 PM:' George Lucas gets married and then the screen quickly turns to the end credits. #*'Monday, 1:00 PM: '''Scientists make a 3D map of the human brain... and find this! #Opening Scene #'First White House Down' (Movie Parody of ''White House Down/MAD sequel to George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #438' The Rockets! (Animated by Mike Wartella/Bad Idea segment) #Automobile Correct (Spoof on an Automobile) (Ad Parodies segment/animated by Rory Gamble) #Flat Fish (Awkward Moments segment) #MAD's Guide to the Royal Family (MAD's Guide to… segment/animated by Augenblick Studios) #Alyson Gator: Girl Crocodile (Cartoon, interrupted by MAD News/animated by Rauch Bros Animation) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a crocodile has escaped from the local zoo and it was last seen entering a wig shop, and tells us not to approach the crocodile if you see it, and is considered very dangerous. #Alyson Gator: Girl Crocodile (Cartoon, continued) #Differences between your Mom and your Dad (Differences between mom and dad segment) #Reality TV: Straight Up Ruining Our Judicial System (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Plane (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #How to Tie Your Shoes (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'McDuck Dynasty' (Spoof on Scrooge McDuck from Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuckTales DuckTales] / TV Parody of A&E's Duck Dynasty) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Automobile Correct) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the 51st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the first time White House Down appeared, and the only time A&E's Duck Dynasty and Scrooge McDuck from Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuckTales DuckTales] showed up. *This is the fifth episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody. The previous ones were: *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Perks_of_Being_a_Wallcrawler_/_Regular_Shogun_Warriors The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors] *#[[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log']] *This is the second time the MAD's Guide to... segment is outside of MAD Season 1. The first was [[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Episode 76']]. **And also, this is the fifth appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. The previous appearances were: **#[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] **#[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] **#[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] **#'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *This is the second time the MAD News segment appeared in MAD Season 4. **And also, this is the fourth episode of MAD to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. The previous episodes were: **#[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] **#[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans']] **#[[POblivion / Umbrellamentary|'POblivion / Umbrellamentary']] *This is the sixth episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The previous episodes were: *#[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]' ' *#[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']]' ' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' *This is also the sixth episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone. The previous episodes were: *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/%22S%22_Cape_from_Planet_Earth_/_The_X-Mentalist "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist] *#[[Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers|'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers']] Voices *Jeff Bergman - Daffy Duck, Car Driver, and Elmer Fudd *Steve Blum - Teacher, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Chris Cox - Scrooge McDuck *Jim Meskimen - Benedict Arnold and MAD's Guide to the Royal Family Announcer *Kevin Shinick - Benjamin Franklin, Fish, Bugs Bunny, Judge, the MAD News Anchor, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Automobile Correct Announcer *Catherine Taber - GPS, Awkward Moments Announcer, and Shoe-Tying Boy *Fred Tatasciore - George Washington and Shoe-Tying Teacher Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes